Behind the names
by ggtherescuer
Summary: This is a fan fiction made up of one-shots that explain each of the straw hats names, I will also add a little one shot to each of their one shots on how each of them got their names, it will be a fun ride, here we go!
1. Chapter 1 Brook

**This is the first chapter to "Behind the names" I will write down what each crew members name means and a little reason in one piece on how and why they were given the name. Thank you.**

**Brook:**

_"A small natural stream of water"_

(100 years ago: when brook was a baby)

It was a nice shiny clear morning, and one certain baby had just turned a week old, he didn't have a name yet, he had shiny black hair and he always wanted to come outside.

She felt so bad that she would call him "baby" or "sweet heart" because the widow hadn't picked out a name for the boy, one day she found out just the thing.

Brook and the young widow were sitting under a cherry blossom tree in fall there was a clear stream gushing through right next to them, Camille (the mom) had sat back facing the water, so that brook wouldn't fall in, she was still biting her nails trying to figure out a name for the baby, then she got tired, she had stayed up all night trying to think of a name, so she layed down under the cherry blossom and her eye lids got heavy, soon she found herself in a deep sleep.

**Four hours later~**

She woke up, she looked around for her baby and looked at the stream, "WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed as she turned around, she saw the stream or the- "BROOK!" She yelled, the baby came out of her picnic basket and smiled waving his arms up and down "buwek!" He laughed with a bubbly tone, "oh...my little brook..." she said as shes hugged her baby, "thank goodness your okay, Brook" Brook am smiled in delight, "your just like your father, not a care in the world..." she said as she carried him home.

**Well that was the first one, it was so short! Lol sorry about that, but I wasn't gonna go on rambling about how cute Brook was as a baby, plus worst mother in the world, sheesh, I mean I think Camille and Lori from walking dead are tied.**


	2. Chapter 2 Frankie

**Hey guys, here for another chappie :) okay, so Frankies was REALLY hard to find, I mean its a very common name, I did find something called the "frankie" and it came out only a couple years before One Piece. Okay!**

**Frankie**

_Frankie is a popular song from the band "Sister Sledge" it is about, love, boys and girls, it came out in 1985._

It was a quite morning and there was a baby hanging out with his mother, Talia, Talia had an illness and was given only a few years to live, Maybe even months.

Talia spent all the time she could with her beautiful baby boy, with light blue hair.

She had to work a lot to support her baby and herself, so she was very busy. She hadn't come up with a name for the baby, she didn't have a lot of time. As soon as she got home she would play with her baby, then fall asleep on her bed, she always played the song her and her husband used to dance to, "Frankie"

_Hey frankie?!_

_I was walking down the street one day_

_When I looked up I saw an old friend_

_Hey Frankie-do you remember me?_

_He looked at me, then I blushed_

_'Cause I remembered I loved you so much_

_Way back then, we were friends going together_

_But then you left me_

_Frankie-do you remember me? Frankie do-_

_You remember?_

_You were fifteen, I was twelve_

_It was summer_

_We were so in love_

_You never loved ANYONE this much_

_Look at me_

_I'm thrilled to your touch_

_Hey_

_Frankie-remember me?_

_Frankie-remember me?_

_Oh_

_How you brought me down- down down._

_All I did was runnin' around- around_

_You'll never know, how much I loved you._

_Frankie? Do you remember? Do you 'remember me Frankie?_

_You walked me to the deli_

_Then we sat in the booth here it all began_

_I looked into your big eyes_

_I said to myself, we could have twins_

_Hey_

_Frankie do you remember me?_

_Oh_

_How you brought me down- down down..._

_He looked at me, then I blushed_

_Frankie? Do you remember me? Frankie do you remember me?_

_Me?_

_Frankie_

_My frankie_

_My baby_

_Frankie do you remember me?_

_Frankie do you?_

Talia smiled and looked at her baby, she picked him up,

"Oh my little Frankie..." she said as she pinched his cheeks, and fell asleep, but she never awakened again, Frankie kept laughing and saying "Fwanku" over and over again, when one day later, they found Talia dead in her bed and little Frankie asleep in his craddle, that's when they took Frankie to the junkyards in water seven.


	3. Chapter 3 Robin

**Hey guys, yay another chapter, okay so I decided to do this thing:**

**Review and tell me what you think of the story and your name, and I will worm your name into the story, as one of the characters :D thanks**

Robin

_"A red chested bird"_

A baby girl was just turning two days old and her mom Olivia wanted to name her something that MENT something.

She would always bring Robin outside for a while everyday

She loved sitting in the grass with her beautiful baby girl.

She also longed for he sea, she was a pirate at heart.

She wouldn't bring her baby girl with her, so when she decided she could let go of her

Baby girl for over a second.

Olivia was trying to find out the perfect name for her baby, it took her so damn long, she felt bad, but she wanted to make sure it ment something. She always played outside and fed the Birds, the _robins._

Olivia didn't have the perfect name for her baby until a week later, when something quite shocking happened.

The baby was playing outside, watching the birds eat, with her moth Olivia of course, and a robin came right up to her baby and sat on her lap, Olivia smiled, "look honey, a Robin!" She said as she smiled, the baby girl turned to her mother and said "Ma...ma...ma...mama!" She giggled a little bit of drool escaped her mouth, "that's right my little Robin" she said as she hugged her baby, the Robin had already flown away.

**2 days later~**

Olivia was going into town and She saw her favorite team of archeologists, "bonswa" said Olivia as she waved at them, robin in her baby carriage. "Awww this must be your baby!" Said the leader, "yes Edwin, this is my little Robin." She said, she realized that Edwin was not there when the moment had happened and was about to tell him and he said, "Robin! That's a wonderful name!" He said as he picked little Robin up.

Olivia sighed, it WAS what the baby responded to now, and she liked it.

"Thank you Edwin." She said as she laughed.

"Awww aren't you just adorable!" Said Edwin as he pinched on of her cheeks she smiled

"WOBUN!" She gurgured

**Yay this one didn't end in a depressing! Olivia didn't die...yet...**

**-_-"**


	4. Chapter 4 Chopper

"Chopper"

A helicopter nickname:

There was a pack of reindeer in the middle of a snowy forest on drum island, the lead buck of the pack and his mate just had a small baby, the father dispised his new son because of his blue nose, his son was born with a crooked leg and humans had found him and taken him. one day after he was born he was taken by a wild flying thing and taken for two whole days, when he returned his leg was fixed but he still had the blue nose, no one in the pack cared for such a freak.

When he saw the flying thing return and pet his son, he wondered why they would show any care for such a freak.

The human yelled "ALRIGHT! HES OKAY! GET THE CHOPPER READY!" the deer froze as the big machine made many painfully loud noises, that is so annoying! He thought to himself, "PACK! LETS GO!" he said trying to speak over the noise, the baby reindeer followed and the dad kicked him, "Not you! You annoying litte…." He said, "chopper!" he yelled kicking his son making him bleed from the head, the reindeer started to cry, "shut up annoying little chopper!" he teased as he trotted away with his pack, leave little chopper injured, alone, and cold in the snow.

Hey guys! Sorry about the super short and late chappie, a lot has been going on! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5 Sanji

Behind The Names Chapter

Sanji: Sanji does not mean anything, it is normal, it is the short name for Sanjiro, so I will wing it 3

Sana and Jiro were proud parents of their newborn son, they named him Sanjiro for both of there names.

Jiro couldn't help but giggle when he first saw Sanjiro, he had his mother's swirly eyebrows, and his curly blonde hair. Sanjiro was the light in their lives, as they struggled to pay the bills.

Seven years went by and they loved Sanjiro, never letting him know they were always stressing about bills.

"Jiro! Maybe we should move more north in the north blue, I heard the prices are cheaper in a village near that place." Stated Sana, "what a wonderful idea!" Exclaimed Jiro as he picked up Sana and started to twirl her around, "don't you think that's a good idea? There will be a lot more little kids for you to play with there Sanjiro." Said Jiro as he kneeled by his son.

"Yah, I think that would be lovely.." said Sanjiro while attempting to draw his parents with a crayon, he was putting BIG swirls on his mom's head, and curls everywhere on his dad's, it was all done with one red crayon, the small boy tugged on his mothers pant leg, asking for her to look at his drawing, when Sana saw her son's "family portrait" she smiled and kissed Sanjiros cheek, "Thank you Sanjiro, I love you."

**One week later~**

"Sana darling, I found a ship that will take us there for only 15 beli, we can go!" He said as he kissed his wife and picked up his little boy, "it leaves in 30 minutes, pack everything you have and hurry!" Said exited Jiro. "Okay! Come along Sanjiro, let's get dressed." Said Sana as she took her boy.

**40 minutes later~**

"Looks like a storms coming Sana, let's get in the cabin!" Said worried Jiro as he heard thunder and rain started falling.

"Come on Sanjiro!" Screamed Sana as he heard lightning right behind him, then the ship was struck and the waves were tossing and turning the whole boat clashed with another and the boat cap-sized Sanji was sinking with his parents, Jiro hugged Sana and pushed Sanjiro a little higher hoping at least he could make it, knowing that none of them were swimmers.

Sanji was rescued by a man, he looked down as he was being carried up at his drown parents, he began to cry as a board from the ship hit the side of Sanjis head, knocking him out.

When he woke up, he was with a man with one leg on an island, he rubbed his head and tried to remember what happened, "what's your name brat?" Asked Zeff, "S..." he tried to remember his name, "s-s-sanji-" he said before he was cut off, "Okay Sanji," said Zeff as he tossed Sabjiro a bag of food, "this is enough food for three days." Said Zeff.

"Tell me when you hear a boat."


	6. Chapter 6 Ussop

"Ussop"

Again, "Ussop" is not a thing, so I'm winging it LOLOLOL

"Do you have to go?" Bankjinna asked her husband Yassop. "I'm sorry but yes, I have to make my captain the pirate king." Yassop stated kindly while he rubbed Bankjinnas pregnant belly. "Hopfully I will be back by his 5th birthday." He promised, "okay," Bankjinna agreed.

**3 days later~**

Bankjinna happily held her new baby boy, "what should I call you birthday boy?" She wondered while kissing his forehead, Bankjinna chuckled, "you have the family long-nose." She said gently, well, she wonders as she wondered when Yassop would get back to the Syrup village, "I was going to name you after my grandma Usa." But your a boy, silly!" She laughed.

"Your father wanted to name you after him," "but I promised Grandma Usa before she died..." she trailed off.

"What about Yasusa?" She wondered. "Yasusa?" She asked the baby, but actually, she was asking herself.

"No, thats the name of the demon of Quanderling." She shook her head, as she went though her house looking at all the pictures of her and her husband.

"That's your dad, that's Papa Yassop." She laughed tearing up, "you live in the Syrup village little guy, your gonna love it here."

"Pa..." the baby trailed off, Bankjinna smiled as she watched the baby try to speak, "Yassop, Papa Yassop." She repeated, "ya..." he said, "Yassop of the Syrup village" she laughed. Do you wanna be named Uso?" She asked, "srrrrr... yaaaa... soPPP" he stuttered, Bankjinna just laughed, "Uuuuuussssss...OPP!" He laughed, "USSOP!" He kept repeating, "shhh, quite down little Ussop." She soothed, "everything's okay."

"Ussop." She said to herself before she sang a lulaby for Ussop.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buyomockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass And ithat looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." She soothed.

When she saw that Baby "Ussop" was sleeping, she sighed, and felt her forehead, she was awfully hot, when she saw she had a fever, she shook her head, "Ussop can't be left alone.", "his health comes first." She smiled.


End file.
